


Perfect Ending

by zayden



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: DMC5, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden
Summary: 16/JUN 5:04 PM"Do you know what would be the most suitable ending for us, Dante?"





	Perfect Ending

**Author's Note:**

> DMC5完美结局;VD;VD;VD  
> 啪总滴pyjy

“你知道我们能得到的最好的结局是什么吗，但丁？”

六月十六日下午五点零四分。

传说中最好的猎魔人抬起头，朝他的兄弟投去丝毫没有被打动的一眼。他们正在离开红墓市的路上，莫里森的关系网为他们提供了一些新信息和据点，能够供一群刚经历过世界毁灭级的恶战的猎魔人短暂休息，顺带填充补给。这会儿格尔斯丁的小女孩儿在开车，尼禄抢了副驾驶，于是轮到他在房车后头受罪，这里的受罪包括但不限于：一、被颠的想吐；二、忍受与他血脉相承的世界毁灭者的牢骚。

“别给我灌输你那狗屎世界观，”但丁停顿了两秒，车窗外席卷而过的风声呼啸，几乎把他的回答一并卷走了，但他只顾低头给手里的杂志翻了个页，“也别给你儿子灌输，多谢。”

维吉尔回以沉默。长达两小时的车程里他都维持着同一个姿势，像只扎进深海的锚似的无视一切颠簸，弓着背脊，前倾向膝盖，偶尔侧头看向窗外，但更多时候，他只是盯着但丁的脸，专注程度堪比研究世界谜题。

五分钟后，他研究的对象痛苦的长叹出一口气，把杂志用力摔倒了旁边的座位上。

“精简在一句话以内。”但丁让空出来的两臂环住胸，附赠招牌式的敷衍的歪嘴一笑，一边眉毛高挑起，“顺带一提，我希望你不是真的以为眼神能杀人，兄弟，哪怕是你也不该那么蠢。”

即便话里顺带了不止一个嘲讽也不能掩盖这是某种形式的屈服，维吉尔翘起嘴角，向后靠回椅背里，但丁立刻朝他翻了翻眼睛，显然已经对自己老哥这种病态式的寻求优越感的行为很是熟悉。

“‘我们是填塞起来的人、彼此依靠着、头颅里塞满了稻草’。”

“那从任何角度来说都没有解释 _任何_ 问题，莎士比亚，但感谢尝试。哦对，还有你可以闭嘴了。”

这次维吉尔没给他重新拾起杂志的时间，像从未被打断似的操起那副一贯的细慢语调，“我们最好的结局，但丁，我想过无数次，除却一方的死亡，我的结论总会回到那一晚之前，在我们还不是我们的时候。存在着无数的可能性，如果我们的位置对调、如果你没有堕落至此、如果我——”他在这里打断自己，转而低头看向自己张开的手掌，“无数的可能性，”他重复了一遍，“而即便我们已经战斗到世界告终，那个的结论依然没有改变。”

有那么好几分钟里，没人再说话。但丁瞪着他对面的男人，迟钝的眨了眨眼，然后总算反应过来维吉尔是认真的。他要和自己和解——开玩笑的，对话、沟通，单方面的表达自己的过激观点，那听起来还更像一回事。但无论如何，他没想到维吉尔会在这个时候想要这么做，在一辆还在疾驰的房车里，在他的儿子就在两个手臂的距离之外的时候。

“你他妈的来真的？”这是他能给出的唯一反应，紧接着便在对方能回答前竖起一只手，另一只手则夸张的捏了捏自己的鼻梁，“好吧，好吧，我知道你没有除了‘来真的’以外的模式，但说真的，兄弟，这里？ ** _这里_** ？他妈的搞什么？”

“看起来像是个闲聊的好时机。”

“瞧啊，他还会冷嘲热讽。”但丁猛地摊开手。通常来说，他都自认为是个很擅长借题发挥的人，但显然那并不包括在面对他的老哥的时候，“不是我要打断话题——尽管我是真心想要打断那个话题——但为什么挑在现在？你就不能在——我不知道啊——见鬼的昨天，在我们单独两人对付那只盆栽的时候说吗？”

“因为那时候我们在忙着干别的事，以及，这里‘别的事’代指你。”

但丁响亮的咳嗽了几声，快速瞥了一眼副驾座，确定尼禄没听到他们的对话，因为那小子绝对不会对刚才这话毫无反应。而他现在正趴在窗口猛扇鼻子，看起来单纯只是在嫌弃车里的烟味，但透过后视镜看到的那副表情说明他还若有所思。不难猜他现在想的会是什么，经历了再多他也只是个半大的臭小子，肩负起了不该由他来负担的责任，做出了不该由他做出的选择，因此尼禄没必要再被扯进他们之间不着调、堕落、 ** _扭曲_** 的兄弟矛盾里。

在战斗无法决定输赢的时候回归到原始兽类般的低级欲望，以此发泄堆积已久的憎恨和愤怒……老天，他 _几乎_ 希望自己也能不再被扯进这种关系里。

几分钟的沉默之后，维吉尔仍然只顾盯着他，于是但丁朝他露齿一笑。

“我就是指那个时候。你有没有听说过事后闲聊？你知道的，通常指代干完架或者干完 _谁_ 之后的中场休息。”

回应他的是一记不耐烦的眼刀。“现在谁才是在说不找边际的废话的那个？”

“嘿，我只是好奇。你宁可在除草间隙和我对殴或者胡搞也不肯好好聊一次，我就不能想知道现在又是什么变了？”

“ ‘在力量和生存之间、在本质与遗传之间、落下影子、因为*……”维吉尔喃喃着吞下了之后的话，转而向后靠进椅背里，几秒后后他重新抬起头，耸了耸肩，“什么都没变，又或者是你、我、 _那个孩子_ ……又或者一切都变了。你从来都无法理解我，但丁，事到如今我也不指望你还能，所以我建议你不要在这个问题上耗费时间。”

“耶稣上帝，我 ** _最他妈_** 讨厌的就是你这点。”

“同感。”

他们在这之后陷入沉默，空气凝固，有那么一瞬间，但丁绷紧身体，低垂下头，感到体内的魔力在灼烧，冲撞着要涌出来去吞噬一切。愤怒和憎恨不足以形容他的感受，而在对面不足四英尺的地方，他能看到他的兄弟也同样绷紧了肩膀。

于是他们对视一笑。

半个小时后，房车驶上了州级公路，红墓市残破的虚影得以被抛到身后，车窗外的景致总算改变，大多都是荒芜和天空，偶尔路过几家霓虹灯少了好几个字母的汽车旅馆，但那好歹也算是什么。似乎直到此刻，世界才找回了一种能够回归运转的现实感。

他们在日落前转进了一家加油站，尼可和尼禄几乎是一跃下车，前者满嘴唸叨着补给，后者则直冲着最近的公共电话亭小跑了过去。但丁选择留在了车里，大大咧咧的直接在沙发上躺了下来，在他对面的另一个同样留下了的人则托着腮，似乎陷入了沉思，眼神茫然。

“所以，你的计划到底是什么？”猎魔人摆摆手，忽然间彻底的放松了下来，甚至能够在说话时也看着窗外，无所顾忌的暴露出脖颈和腹部，“你知道的，你继续追寻力量的邪恶大计，那之类的屁事。”

“如果我告诉你的话，那就不是‘邪恶大计’了。”

“啊哈！所以你确实还有个邪恶大计。”

维吉尔翻了翻眼睛，“再一次的，我建议你不要再在无谓的事上浪费时间，你远没有你自以为的聪明，但丁。”

“你的话对我的话，兄弟，有点常识的人都会知道谁才是对的。”但丁唱歌似的说，然后歪头看向他，在注意到对方立刻露出的被冒犯的表情后咧开了嘴，“但如果这么说的话，那你现在还没有任何计划。”

这次回答他的是沉默，但他们都知道这句话里的重点是‘ ** _还没有_** ’。

这不能阻止但丁依然得意的露齿一笑，然后舒舒服服的调整了几次姿势，枕在自己的手臂上，抬脚架上了沙发靠垫。反正在他看来，哪怕是短暂的胜利也是胜利，而即便只是一次的屈服对另一个人而言也会意味着失败。他合上眼睛，用不着看都能想象到他的兄弟和宿敌会为此露出的表情。

头顶的车窗依然开着，远处年轻人争执拌嘴的声音能隐约听见，时不时吹进来一些夹杂着汽油和烟味的风，日落时分的天空泛着橙黄色，衔接地平线的部分渗入大地的深红。同样是用不着看都能想象到的熟悉画面，短暂、但日复一日的重演着，而他知道有另一个人正在睁大眼睛。

“这就是最好了，维吉尔，现在此刻。”

但丁没有把之后的话也说出来，直觉告诉他对方明白他的意思。憎恨和愤怒从来都不足以形容他对维吉尔的感受，但那份深入骨髓的疲倦也不够。

一阵久到几乎送他入睡的沉默之后，回答来的悄声无息。

“只此一次，我能够同意你的观点，兄弟。”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *‘在欲望与痉挛之间、  
> 在力量和生存之间、  
> 在本质与遗传之间、  
> 落下暗影、  
> 因为王国是你的。’


End file.
